


蝴蝶灰烬

by IkolArthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkolArthur/pseuds/IkolArthur
Summary: 513后 一个莱昂视角
Relationships: Leon/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	蝴蝶灰烬

他只是一个不可触知的记忆，就像森林大火中被焚烧的一只蝴蝶翅膀的灰烬。

/加缪

国王没有如期归来。

玫瑰色的黄昏里，广场上架起最后的柴垛。这是花花骑士一生中少有的安静时刻，黑色长发整洁妥帖，双手交叠在腹部，持着长剑；他面容白净，看上去平和而安详，珀西瓦尔用他粗糙的厚掌轻柔地抚去了那些不该有的折磨与愧疚的痕迹。

“高文爵士是我们最忠诚的骑士之一。他为国王和卡美洛的和平而战，他的英勇和光荣事迹值得刻我们去称颂和铭记。”

火焰环上骑士的身躯，耀眼的鲜红色披风在火舌的舔舐下蜷曲成一团飘摇的灰烬。莱昂仿佛看到披风背后的金线红龙在火焰中展翅，顺着青烟的轨迹攀向北方的森林。高文正是从那边回来的，从此沉默，不再言语。“我们不能忍受空怀歉疚的等待。”莱昂从马背上接下高文，波西瓦尔低沉沙哑的声音放得轻缓，好像怕惊扰挚友的一场酣睡。他明白。他们深知亚瑟不会为那个女孩的背叛责怪任何人，但他们必须做些什么，为宣誓效忠的国王，为出生入死的朋友。

但莱昂不愿意看到国王哀伤，他已看过太多次了。他突然想起当高文得意地炫耀漂亮姑娘赠送的鲜花和自酿酒时，亚瑟将一摞厚厚的酒馆账单甩到高文的脸上。

“平均每周二十斤杜松子酒和三打腌鸡蛋。”亚瑟嘲讽地朝他挑眉：“你是不是考虑一下让姑娘们给你买单？”

高文不以为耻，扯起脸皮嬉笑着说他下次应该请更多的朋友喝更多的酒！于是亚瑟友好地警告道再有下次就罚他清洗骑士们的脏披风，并送他去学刺绣，让他包揽修补衣裳的活！高文在伙伴们的哄笑中哀声连连地控诉国王: “瞧！还刺绣！也许梅林能替他在高调张扬的披风上绣一只活灵活现的混账红龙。但我是骑士！这么异想天开地滥用骑士，五大国内也只有我们卡美洛的公主殿下才做得出。”他喋喋不休地嘟囔着，亚瑟抢过梅林手上的苹果堵住他的嘴巴。但就莱昂所知，账单仍旧每周一次地送来，高文也没有去洗过披风，更别提刺绣和缝补。

亚瑟会怀念那些账单的，他想。如果他回来的话。

当骑士逐渐消融于火光，正如火光沉入黑夜，人群慢慢散开，只剩下焦黑的碳木、温热的骨灰和银剑熔化扭曲的骸体。这时王后也转身离去，她拖着疲乏的身躯迈向灯火通明的城堡，着手处理战后的修复工作；她将在生锈的夜色里探头寻找爱人阳光的金发，倚着失落而空寂的黎明渴盼他的归来。

莱昂仍挺直背脊站立着，夜风卷去了烧焦骨肉的味道，但黏稠的哀伤凝滞在空气中，铅一样沉重。战争和死亡的创痛让他回忆起亚瑟背部上一道狰狞狭长的伤疤，像一只沉睡的蜈蚣。他借着阑珊的灯火描摹北方天空暗沉的墨蓝色云团，那是一座岛屿的轮廓，看着厚实，却经不起风的推搡，和人们热烈的希望一样微薄脆弱。

他久久地凝视、等待。远方不时传来难以抑制的嚎啕声、模模糊糊的笛音和粗犷的哀歌。最终他看到一道瘦削的身影自大地的阴影里走出，那样寂寥，那样飘零，像干枯的落叶，像死去的幽灵。两手空空，什么都没握住。

于是莱昂知晓了答案。

“国王已死！”

他听到自己的声音如此宣告。空荡荡的。

“女王万岁！”

死去的国王将象征权力与荣誉的纹章戒指交给了他的王后。

他没有回来。

盔甲、剑和披风。什么都没有。

人们只得到一个冷冰冰的事实，像阿尔比恩的连绵不绝的山脉一样峻峭、实在，却又像峰顶的雾一样缥缈。卡美洛年轻的国王不会再率领他的骑士们拼杀阵前了，这是确切无疑的。可他的足迹和音讯消匿于传说中的阿瓦隆湖畔，无声无息，像水融于水，人们没有看见他伤口的深度，也不知道他的脸庞如何苍白，他的躯干怎样失去了活力，那又怎么愿意相信他已死去。战争带走的生命成千上万，亚瑟难道只是其中一条而已吗？

不。

“阿尔比恩存亡之际，亚瑟王必将归来。”吟游诗人在大理石纪念碑和高高耸立的青铜雕像前轻轻哼唱。

那是阿尔比恩永恒的希望与理想。

他只是没有回来。仅此而已。他会回来的，总有一天。

但莱昂悲观地认为，这就是结束了。他也许回来，但不会是今日，也不是明日。在那许许多多个年月以后，到那时，白骨上已长出丁香。

如果他死去。莱昂在心里强调了如果这个词。那他该是如何死去的呢？梅林没有说更多的话。从前他跟亚瑟拌嘴，总有丰富而生僻的词汇像沸腾的水汽滚滚冒出，亚瑟会被噎得哑口无言，翻了个白眼咕哝他的贴身仆人是个饶舌的不听话的史上最差劲的白痴。但那是面对活生生的亚瑟，一个鲜活生动的存在，明亮耀眼。对于死去的亚瑟，言语像念珠砸落，跌进沉默的窟窿，失去了全部的重量和意义。莱昂不难从他下陷的颧骨的阴影里读出难以承受的苦痛，他表现得平静，可是诸神知道，他的眼睛倏忽间苍老。莱昂便不忍再问。

他是否要挨过漫长的疼痛？

有什么样的不舍和来不及实现的遗憾？

我们还能再为他做些什么？

直至梅林悄然离去，背着来时的小挎包踏出城堡，独自一人消失在北面蜿蜒的小道上，莱昂也没能问出口。他和亚瑟一样没再回来，在和平繁荣的年代里逐渐成为一支歌谣，一个遥远的传说，一句喑哑诗行里的美丽韵脚。

他后来常常梦见黎明时分的剑栏，亚瑟的脸庞在火炬的光亮里微微晃动，晨雾沾湿了发丝，下巴颏的线条流畅坚毅，在这天色将明未明的晦暗山丘间，他的腰脊坚实可靠，眼睛蓝得惊人。那时他们不知道明天是否会到来，但在那一刻，当国王手腕翻转，挽了一个漂亮的剑花，率先冲向撒克逊人和他的命运的那一刻，他们不在乎明天。在吹响的号角与金属碰撞声里，国王挥剑、闪避、劈刺，留给莱昂一个从此无法企及的背影。

莱昂没有思及明天，也没有料过那就是最后一面。

亚瑟的一生短暂，死里逃生的次数却是掰手指数不清的。莱昂大他五岁，在他笨拙地挥动和他的身高等长的剑时，就已伴随左右。尽管他们相处的大部分时间都身穿又沉又闷的锁子甲，在训练场练剑、去森林打猎、执行一些还不太危险的任务，远不如贴身仆人那么亲密接触——特指某一位，在他之前，王子的仆人是年抛甚至月抛式的——但莱昂还是成为了王子信赖的剑与护盾。也许还要更近一步，在整个母爱缺失，父亲表现得冷酷的谈不上幸福的童年，莱昂是那个亚瑟可以放心拥抱的人。类似兄长的存在。

第一次拥抱是亚瑟八岁时。他成功击倒了实战经验丰富、剑术不可谓不老道的格鲁莫爵士，同时把自己砸个够呛，气喘吁吁，膝盖破了口，以剑拄地勉力支撑。他欣喜地望向国王的方向，眨了眨眼睛，比成人小几号的锁子甲上镀了一层金色的余晖。而国王拧起眉头，一言不发地走开。亚瑟僵在原地。

“您做得很好，很漂亮，殿下。”莱昂过去扶住他，蹲下查看伤势。“我敢说，您一定会成为卡美洛最强大的骑士。”

“是吗？你是这样认为的吗？”莱昂抬头，见亚瑟失落地扯开嘴角笑，笑得勉强，婴儿肥的小脸因疼痛而苍白。左脚骨折了。“当然，因为这将是事实。”莱昂说，他环顾左右，想呼唤更年长的骑士来帮忙，因为他不能保证自己有足够的力气可以抱着王子走过长长的回廊和环形楼梯。但这时，年幼的王子注视了他半晌，然后将金色的头颅塞进他的怀里。他松开了剑，轻轻搂上莱昂的脖颈。

“就一下。”他说，带着颤抖的尾音。听来让人难过。莱昂的心皱成一团被揉捏的纸，不由紧紧抱住王子，温和地拍打他的背脊，他安慰道: “您是我们中间最优秀的，殿下。我们都为您感到自豪。”

亚瑟很快撤开身子，差点又摔倒。“谢谢你。莱昂。”他有些扭捏，又朝着国王离去的方向，像是叹息般轻声说: “我还不够好......”

那天黄昏的晚霞异常瑰丽。十一岁的莫甘娜小姐不知何时跑下来，指挥着骑士们把她惹人嫌的除了受伤什么都不会的弟弟扛到盖乌斯那里。王子板上脸，心口不一地称其为多管闲事的讨厌鬼。

后来拥抱的频率并不高。亚瑟很少表露他的脆弱。即使有，也极其短暂。他愈长大，外壳愈坚硬，茧一层一层地裹。他骄傲耀眼，剑术精湛，有一张据说神似已故王后的美丽脸庞，百姓们喜爱他，为他祝祷，为他欢呼雀跃。乍一看是诸神眷顾的孩子。但莱昂为他处理过一道道伤口，拭过数次昏迷时刻的冷汗，也听过噩梦惊醒时的喘息，他深知没有谁的成长比王子更为惊险了。国王招致的仇恨，活人皮肤烧焦的臭味，生命结束时凄厉的尖叫声，全都像愤怒的饿狼一样扑向他唯一的王储。

一岁，第一次大清洗的收尾阶段，他刚学会蹒跚地蹦跶两步，差点被龙焰喷死。好在舅舅阿古温和莱昂的父亲及时发现，前者拥住他扑倒在地。但没人知道为什么王子会突然出现在战火狼藉的广场上。

四岁，他那匹温顺的马驹神经质地扬起前蹄，变成了国王高大难驯的黑色阿拉伯马，马鞍的带子被割断。王子坠马昏迷，高烧不退。幸亏有盖乌斯日夜不离的照料。

七岁，被绝望的男巫师挟持。脖子上渗出血珠，莫甘娜冷静地提出让自己替换为人质，国王否决。她的争执声令巫师皱眉分神一瞬，他趁机抓住巫师的裤裆狠狠一捏，扭身逃离。

........

十四岁，在打猎的时候被神秘女巫掳走，国王大发雷霆，巫师一批又一批地送上绞刑架，夜晚莫甘娜小姐噩梦的尖叫声足以惊醒整座城堡。整整两个月，派出的卫队搜寻无果，就在莫甘娜执意要收拾行囊亲自领队找人的时候，亚瑟出现了，脏兮兮的，十分狼狈，衣服破了无数个口子，脸上凝结着发黑的血块。幸好没有缺胳膊少腿。很难得的，莫甘娜径直扑上去，亚瑟虚弱一笑，晕倒在她怀里。

十五岁，为了使国王满意，他第一次领队参与巫师围剿行动，当莱昂提出自己刚好有时间可以协助这项任务时，亚瑟拒绝了。等到夜晚归来，莱昂看到的是一个失魂落魄的王子。他在向国王汇报任务情况时不太自然，没有平时的自信利落，句与句之间隔着长久的停顿。国王赞赏地点头，他却有一瞬瞪大了眼睛，似乎一直以来都在渴望的父亲的肯定变成一柄戳向心脏的利刃。彼时就连莫甘娜的挑衅他也没有心思去回击。这不对劲。国王又好心情地提出一起用餐，亚瑟却说还不饿，想先回去洗个澡。这实在太不对劲了。于是国王吩咐莱昂让仆人给他送去晚餐，并看看发生了什么事。

亚瑟确实回去洗澡了。只是洗的时间有点长，端来的热喷喷的香草烤鸡搁置得冷硬，莱昂喊了几声没有回应，终于忍不住越过屏风，看到王子几乎把脸埋进水里，就差把自己淹死了。

“亚瑟！”莱昂惊呼。亚瑟有些茫然地回头望他，金发柔顺地贴在额头，水珠啪嗒滴落；眼睛又大又湿，像是林间啜饮溪水的麋鹿。莱昂将他从水里拎出来，为他擦拭头发和泡得发皱的皮肤，然后套上衬衣和睡裤。王子整个过程都乖巧配合，如同懵懂无知的幼儿。莱昂感到越发不安，当他把亚瑟推到餐桌前，而亚瑟迟钝地表示自己毫无胃口时，这份不安将他的胃扭搅成一股麻花辫。见鬼。面对香草烤鸡没有胃口的亚瑟！

“或者我让厨房重新烤一只？”莱昂皱眉问道。

“不用了。”亚瑟说。他听上去很疲惫，“我今晚想早点休息。”说着站起身，把自己抛进暖和的天鹅绒床铺里。

莱昂迟疑着。他叹了口气，过去给亚瑟盖好被子，然后吩咐门口的侍卫将浴盆和晚餐抬出去。吹灭蜡烛，轻声拢上门，自愿加班站岗。夜色渐浓，巡逻队的脚步声来了又远去，寂静中能听见屋内的声响，莱昂可以想象得到床上的人是怎么焦躁地翻来覆去。但王子的心事从来只多不少，有太多的不可言说，当他沉默时，他所能给予的只有无声的陪伴。

莫约过了两个小时，屋内的布料摩擦声终于歇住了。莱昂松了口气。可夜半时分，一声短促的尖叫声响起。莱昂几乎想破门而入。但良好的贵族教育和骑士守则让他懂得如何克制。他焦急且象征性地敲了敲门：“殿下？怎么了？”最后一个音调都还没落下，他就推开了门。

中空皎洁的月光如一柄软剑穿破窗户，在地毯上落下狭长的一道白刃，又沿床向上斜刺过一颗金灿灿的脑袋，并不时晃动。亚瑟在发抖？“亚瑟？”莱昂放轻了声音，合上门，试探地喊道。他借着微弱的光亮逐步靠近蜷着身子缩在床头的王子，“亚瑟......”越来越清晰的啜泣声隐隐砸痛他的心脏。

莱昂挪过去，下巴蹭在王子柔软的金发上，弯腰将他整个搂进怀里。“不要怕，亚瑟。”他轻轻抚上王子僵硬发颤的后背，“一切都会没事的。”他低喃着，并不比一根针落在地毯上的声响更大。莱昂耐心地安抚，能感觉得到怀里的人正慢慢放松下来。于是他小心翼翼地捧起王子的脑袋。

看到月光里纵横交错的泪痕，以及眼眶里闪烁的泪珠。

“亚瑟......”莱昂不知为何喉咙发痛。

“我不是故意的！莱昂。”亚瑟终于嗫嚅着发出声音。他看上去无比痛苦，像脱水的鱼艰难地拍打尾鳍，“我真的不是故意的——”

莱昂重又拥住他，“嘘......我知道。我知道。”

“不！”亚瑟猛地推开他，声调因恐惧而拔高，“你不知道！他们死了！他们全都死了！”他后退一步，近乎狂乱地揪着自己的头发: “老人.......小孩.......他们在尖叫......可是我下过命令不准伤害他们的！我下过命令的！”莱昂上前捉住他的手腕: 

“亚瑟！冷静一点。”

“他们全都死了......”王子绝望地昂起头，泪水不断溢出。

破防、赤裸、崩溃。

“嘘，嘘.......”莱昂柔声哄道:“这不是你的错。”他抬手为亚瑟拭去泪水，拇指的薄茧沿着颤抖的眼睑滑过，像触摸一只蝴蝶的翅膀。“这是一个错误，但它不是你的本意。这个错误不该由你负担。”莱昂再一次，将他的王子拥进怀里。

“我梦到他们了。”亚瑟哽咽。

“让我们找机会来弥补它。”莱昂说。他的臂膀总是那么温暖可靠，亚瑟不由地将头靠在他胸前，紧紧环上骑士的腰，像溺水之人抓住一根浮木。天知道他有多需要一个拥抱。该死的拥抱。少得可怜的拥抱。“不要自责，亚瑟。我该陪你一起去的。”

“就一会。”亚瑟低声说。

闻言，黑暗里，莱昂的眼睛噙上泪珠，加深了这个拥抱。“多久都行。”他回应道。

十六岁，梅林自埃尔多来到卡美洛，成了王子的贴身男仆。

此后则是更加频繁的冒险、四伏的危机、接二连三的背叛和心碎。王子加冕为国王，王冠、阳光以及多年来一直悬在他头顶的阿尔比恩的理想也一齐落下。

莱昂不再有机会给国王一个拥抱。似乎国王也不再需要。

二十八岁，和平到来，他没有告别地死去。

莱昂无法想象他死去。在度过那么多危险以后，他甚至天真地想过，死里逃生就是给亚瑟的补偿，补偿他被注定好的、身不由己的一生，他闪闪发光，他那么勇敢善良，他会给人民带来和平与幸福，他难道不该活得久久的吗？

但他没有回来。没有。莫甘娜回来了。她还是跟从前一样美丽，格温为她洗去伤口，梳理头发，换上公主往昔的漂亮衣裙，优雅的墨绿色，曾让亚瑟感到惊艳。格温将她安置在乌瑟王的身边。就好像在努力拼凑起碎掉多年的一块手镯。曾经有过的争执都显得无伤大雅，甚至是令人怀念的温情，王子和公主周而复始地争吵，和好，再争吵，国王在塔楼高处望着他们微笑。

全是徒劳。

夜里，莱昂像个忠实的哨兵一样守卫在国王卧室的门口，万籁俱寂，听不到任何的声响，他也无需再敲门闯进去。事实上，那扇门再也无法打开了。梅林在离去之前将它永久地锁上，国王的床铺和书桌、壁炉前闪动的光影、倚着窗户时陷入阴影的深邃轮廓，那些欢笑和呜咽，在这里消匿、留存，永远一尘不染，直至大火和袅袅青烟再次腾上城堡的天空。但莱昂固执地守着，他不知道是否十五岁的亚瑟还躲在里面无助地啜泣，那也许是梅林没有见过，没法保存的亚瑟。

他记得那时亚瑟终于哭乏了睡去，轻颤的眼睫像蝴蝶扇动的羽翼，轻薄，脆弱。

他便俯身吻了王子的额头，轻盈的，仿佛蝴蝶的影子。


End file.
